Body Talk
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: "When are you going to tell me why you decided to invade my apartment… and my shower?" Abby has something to tell Tim. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Title: **Body Talk  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **I'm making it K+ for safety, I guess... (:  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own a dang thing.  
**Summary: **"When are you going to tell me why you decided to invade my apartment… and my shower?" Abby has something to tell Tim.

**A/N: **So, honestly, this is my first stab at a purely McAbby fanfic. I mean, I've written side McAbby in a Tiva story, but I've never just wrote Abby and Tim. I found halfway though, however, that is was easy somewhat. Probably because I really liked the idea... haha. Anyway, maybe it's just me, but does Sean Murray look really really good lately? I was looking through pictures today, and I couldn't help but see how fit he's gotten. I like it a lot, because I just love McGee, and I suddenly wondered what Abby would think... or what she does think. This spawned.

Sits sometime in S7 or S8. You can put it anywhere. I did.

* * *

Abby slipped through the kitchen, making sure her footfalls were silent. She placed her clothes on the couch as she made her way into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. She quietly opened the bathroom door, silently thanking the stars it was unlocked. She could hear humming coming from the shower, and she felt a smile creep onto her face. She pulled the shower curtain back slightly, silently slipping into the already occupied shower. The other occupant didn't even notice her presence. She thanked the star again that he was facing the opposite direction.

She moved up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist and up his chest. He looked over his shoulder at her, smiling, and going back to standing in the warm water.

"What are you doing Abby?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I decided to come visit you."

"I'm in the shower."

"I couldn't wait."

He hummed slightly, before reaching up and grabbing his shampoo. Abby let go of his waist as he squirted shampoo into his hand.

"Why couldn't you wait?"

"You know me Tim." She said lightly, grabbing his hands and stopping him from rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. She moved his hands away and massaged the shampoo in.

"Abby, I can do it myself."

"Too bad I want to do it."

He laughed at her, and allowed her hands to rub over his scalp. When she was done, she gently pushed him back into the spray of water. She then slapped his hands away again, and McGee gave up on washing his own hair.

"Are you going to tell me why you joined me?" Tim asked, and Abby shook her head. She smiled at him as he turned around, placing his hands on her hips.

"I have my reasons, and they shall remain top secret." Abby said as Tim moved closer to her. She felt the tile behind her, and tried to figure out when they'd gotten this close to the wall.

"Unless I get you to tell me." He said as he held Abby's arms against the wall and kissed her neck. She squirmed against his grip, her own plan back firing.

"McGeeeeee." Abby drawled, and he laughed at her. He looked at her, his eyes not leaving hers. She smiled at him, bringing her knee up slightly. Tim let go of her arms, and she smirked. She ran her hands up his chest again, cupping his face. He stared at her a moment before turning around and shutting off the water. Abby stepped back out of the shower, wrapping herself up in a towel. She wrapped a towel around McGee's waist as he walked out, and he pushed her out the door.

Abby quickly dressed in Tim's clothes, finding that her clothes were just too far away. He quickly got into his pajamas before stretching out on his bed with his laptop. He was just opening his e-mail when the laptop vacated his lap and Abby came to sit on his hips.

"Abby." He said, and she grinned. She ran her fingers up his stomach to his chest, tracing the muscles that had formed there.

"When are you going to tell me why you decided to invade my apartment… and my shower?"

Tim wiggled as Abby kissed his shoulders, before working her way down to his stomach. He let out a long breath, and he could feel Abby's teeth graze his skin. He wiggled again, and Abby looked down at him.

"I've noticed, lately, that you've slimmed down."

"That's a statement I'd expect from DiNozzo." Abby ignored him.

"And I've also noticed that, with this slimming down, you've lost your boyish charm."

Tim quirked an eyebrow, and Abby grinned again.

"Suddenly, little McGee looks like a man."

Tim laughed against Abby's hands, and she could feel every muscle move under her fingers. He reached up and cupped her face, bringing her down so their noses were barely touching.

"Is there a point to this?" He asked, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, yeah. I don't do anything without a point. Or, maybe, but nonetheless. I want to say that… well, you look really good."

"Better looking than before?" Tim joked, and Abby slapped his shoulder softly with her hand.

"You looked _cute_ before. Now, you're all chiseled and fit and your shirts fit better and when I say they fit I mean they _fit._And I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed. I've seen wha-"

Tim cut off her rant with a small kiss, and she smiled as he pulled away.

"The only one I care about noticing is you, Abs." He said, and she kissed him again. This time, however, it lasted for much longer and made Abby's stomach flip.

"And, next time you want to tell me something, do it while we're watching TV. Not while I'm in the shower." Abby rolled off Tim's lap, handing him back his laptop and settling against his side.

"I was bored. And the thought struck me."

Tim hummed, looking down at her. She was pulling a loose thread, and he watched as she gripped the shirt and easily tore the thread off. Tim smiled, looking back at his computer before she caught him looking.

"Besides, I enjoy sharing showers. It saves water, you know."

Tim looked down at his girlfriend, finding a mischievous look on her face. He grinned at her, wrapping his arm under her shoulders and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I've noticed." He said in a low voice. His laptop was gone again, and this time he couldn't have cared less. His e-mail could wait until later.

Abby, it seemed, wanted his _full_ attention now.

And his full attention he was glad to give.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you enjoyed that. I know I did. I especially enjoyed getting the ending after much much much erasing and rewriting.

Reviews would be much appreciated. :D

-Thanks, Izzy. 


End file.
